


North Wind

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was as chill as the north wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Wind

“Wait.” Eyes closing for a brief second, she stopped. When she opened them again, familiar dark eyes met her green ones. 

“I can’t do this any more, Severus.” Her voice was soft, heartbroken. Heartrending, for the man next to her.

“Lily, please,” the words fell from his lips without permission.

“I’m pregnant.” Stunned silence. “It’s James’.”

“Go back to your precious Potter then.” The words were harsh; his voice was as sharp and cold as the north wind that chilled her even now.

And as unforgiving, it seemed. He never looked back as the snow slowly hid him from view.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2006 Winter drabble challenge.


End file.
